Freckle Rumours
by VexenIV
Summary: Hayner hears a rumour about Seifer at school one day and just has to find out if it's true.


Whether he liked to admit it or not, Hayner's everyday life revolved around Seifer. It was an unusual day if he didn't see the blue eyed fighter at least once.

From a first glance at his rival in the morning he could pretty safely predict his day. If Seifer had his usual slouch and scary face it was going to be a good day. A few insults in English, maybe a punch or two after school, but that would be it.

If Seifer walked in with bags under his eyes and Rai and Fuu were away or nursing injuries, he was positive there would be no physical fights for a couple of days, at least.

If Seifer had that crease between his eyebrows, it meant that Hayner was going to get his arse served to him on a platter that afternoon in the sandlot. The blond had a few days like this, and more often than not Hayner walked away bleeding in more than one place from those fights, but his rival always seemed less angry afterward, so he was secretly happy he could do something useful. Olette thought he was insane, but what else was new?

People would come up to him and ask him for help dealing with Seifer at times, simply because Hayner knew more about the blond than he should, and he was easy to talk to when in a good mood. It wasn't his fault he knew so much about Seifer. Having practically grown up together, of course he knew more about the scarred blond than most people.

Because of this, he was usually confirming the rumours flying around about Seifer, or denying them as he passed between classes. There was one rumour that caught his attention though in Maths.

"Hey, Hayner, is it true that Seifer has nine freckles on his nose?" a boy asked from the desk behind him.

Hayner blinked in surprise and looked at the other teenager in surprise. "What?"

"Is it true that… y'know, Seifer has nine freckles on his nose?"

The sandy haired blond thought over the question for a minute or so. "I actually don't know," he replied, curiosity piqued. "I'll get back to you when I find out."

And so, Hayner waited impatiently for lunch to roll around, and when it did, he ignored his friends who were carrying on a discussion about he-didn't-know-what in favour of keeping a lookout for Seifer Almasy.

"Hayner?" Roxas asked in confusion as his best friend stood up. "What are you doing?"

"I'll be back in a minute," he replied distractedly and made a beeline for his target blond.

Seifer noticed him walking over and scowled, cross his arms defensively. Rai and Fuu became more alert. "What do you want, Chickenwuss?"

"Can I see your nose for a minute?" Hayner asked, too curious to even register the insult. He reached out for the older blonde's face.

"Wait… what?" Seifer asked in surprise as he caught Hayner's wrists on reflex. "Why?"

"I just want to check something," he said and stood on tiptoe to get a better look at Seifer's nose and squinted in concentration. He quickly noticed the small brown dots and counted them. "Huh… you do have nine freckles on your nose," Hayner murmured when he was done and lowered himself again.

"What?" Seifer asked, completely and utterly stumped.

Hayner twisted his wrists free of Seifer's slack grip and twisted back with a satisfied grin. "Thanks Seifer," he said and headed back over to his friend.

Seifer blinked and stared after his blond rival, completely confused about what had just happened.

A snort of laughter from Rai had him turning, only to find it hadn't been Rai, but Fuu. There was a very uncharacteristic grin on her face as she and Rai tried not to laugh.

Seifer blinked and looked at them warily. "What's gotten into you two?"

"Nothing," Rai chuckled. "Just your face was, like, 'what', y'know?"

"Funny," Fuu agreed as she tried to supress the grin on her face.

Seifer blinked and shook his head. Today was so screwed up. Everyone was acting weird, even Hayner. "Whatever," he muttered.

"It's true," was the first thing Hayner said as he sat down with the group again.

"What's true?" Olette asked in confusion.

"That Seifer has nine freckles on his nose. They're small and lightly coloured, so you hardly notice them, but they're there," Hayner explained as he started on his previously untouched lunch.

Roxas, Pence and Olette just exchanged looks before looking back at Hayner and said simultaneously, "What?"

* * *

><p>I had the odd urge to write this after it popped into my head little over an hour ago. I hope you enjoyed it. Just a bit of humor.<p> 


End file.
